Bella's Skeleton
by EmmiD2014
Summary: Bella is a broken girl, who was traumatized in her past. She became mute and the only person her voice works around is Edward. Full Summary inside! I update 1-2 times a week. Second FanFic. Please give it a chance. 1st chapter  introduction. T for lang.
1. Bella's story, intro

Summary: Bella grew up in Forks; Edward is her best friend, the boy next door. The Cullen family has taken care of Bella since she was 6. Edward is the only person Bella talks to because something tragic made Bella subjectively mute. Charlie couldn't take the pain of seeing his little girl so hurt anymore and he leaves her to live with the Cullens. This is Bella's story. All human. _Italics_= Bella's sign language, **Bold**= thoughts

Bella's POV:

**Great. It's Monday morning. Time to face the hellish halls of Forks High School. As if my life isn't bad enough.** Maybe if I tell you a little more about myself, you'll understand better. I am Bella Cullen. Age: 16. Height: 5'4". Ordinary facial features, mud-brown eyes, straight brown hair, pale as a ghost. I'm not much to look at, although I'm constantly told otherwise by just about everyone.

Who is everyone? Let's see, there are my parents: Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Then my siblings: Emmett (20), Alice (16), Rosalie and Jasper are twins (18), and Edward (17). The only one I talk to is Edward though, I love my family, but it's hard to open up to anyone, let alone one person. Why, you ask, well when I was about five years old, my mother, Renee, was in a car crash and I was in the back seat when it happened.

She had gotten a little drunk after the fight she had with my dad, Charlie, that morning. She accidentally swerved into oncoming traffic lane in an intersection. Although I was little at the time, I still have nightmares of those headlights as they rapidly approached the car and I still hear my mother's shrill scream and the squeal of tires as she came to her senses and hit the brake too late for it to keep us from colliding with the moving van. I still remember the jolt as she slammed on the brakes and her scream suddenly cut off as her neck snapped.

I was in the hospital in a comma for three weeks. I was traumatized and I haven't spoken in eleven years. Technically that is a lie, I do speak to Edward, but I use sign language with everyone else. The reason I talk to Edward is that the same happened to him with both of his parents when he was one year old. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and I were all adopted by the Cullens.

In school, I get teased and taunted by everyone except my family because I am subjectively mute. None of the teachers understand my 'handicap' and I struggle in my classes because of it. It's the end of my junior year -yes I was smart enough to skip first grade (before I became mute) and I am in the same grade as Edward. Next year, I decided to take Esme up on her offer to home school me, and Edward and Alice told me that they would do the same so I won't be so lonely.

I feel bad that Edward is the only one that I can speak to, I've tried talking to the rest of my family, but I gave up because it was too upsetting to us all when I tried and nothing came out. Carlisle told me that my brain shut off my voice to everyone but Edward (metaphorically) and that in time, it will take down the barrier and I will be able to open up to others. But for now my mind is guarding me from getting attached to a lot of people so that I don't experience the pain I felt after Renee's death and Charlie abandoning me again.

**Hey guys! Short chapter, I know sorry. But I wanted you to get a feel for where I was headed with this story, and set up the background on Bella before I introduced what was going on currently. So, how'd you like it? Please Review, You don't have to write me a story- that's what I'm doing for you but just tell me if you like it. Thank You! Luvvvvvvvv you lots!**


	2. The Wrath of Alice, ch1

Summary: Bella grew up in Forks; Edward is her best friend, the boy next door. The Cullen family has taken care of Bella since she was 6. Edward is the only person Bella talks to because something tragic made Bella subjectively mute. Charlie couldn't take the pain of seeing his little girl so hurt anymore and he leaves her to live with the Cullens. This is Bella's story. All human. _Italics_= sign language, **Bold**= thoughts

Edward's POV:

**Monday morning. 6:30 –I'll have to leave for school in 30 minutes. Fantastic. **That was when I heard the screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I knew immediately who that was, which pulled me out of my bed.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAA! YOU HAVE TO WEAR THE HEELS! IT COMPLETES THE OUTFIT! JUST HOLD STILL AND I'LL BE DONE FASTER!" my little sister Alice screeched at the top of her lungs. *sigh* **I'd better go break up the fight and get Jasper to control his girlfriend again.**

"JASPER! GET UP AND GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO LEAVE BELLA ALONE! " I yelled down the hall to Jasper's room.

"What are they going at it about this time!" he responded as he joined me walking to the room that Bella and Alice shared.

"Shoes or something of the sort". It was then that we had reached the girls' room and could hear them fighting with each other.

"Ok, here is the game plan bro," I then explained how he would grab Alice and I get Bella, and then Jasper would make his escape with Alice. Right about now we seem kind of dramatic, but we go through this every time Alice makes Bella dress up, so we do this pretty much on a daily basis.

"See you on the other side man," Jasper wished me luck as he opened the door slowly and we charged for our respective girls, only to be stopped at the scene before us. The couches and mattresses had been over turned, and it looked as if the entire contents of Alice's closet had erupted all over the room. It took us a moment to locate the girls, but we found them wrestling and pulling each other's hair out beside the closet. **This job calls for the big man**.

Apparently Jasper was thinking the same thing, "EMMETT!" we bellowed at the top of our lungs. Suddenly the door was slammed open to reveal our very muscular older brother who proceeded to pull the girls apart and carry Alice over his back to a waiting Jasper.

"Thanks bro!"

"No problem Jazz-hands." **Yes, my older brother is weird, I know.** It was then that I noticed Bella trying to get up and rushed over to help.

"Bells, are you okay!"

"_I'll be okay Edward"_. Then I realized that Emmett was still here. **So that was why Bella is signing.**

"Emmett, can you give us a minute alone?"

"Sure, no problem Eddie-boy" then he walked out and once he was gone, Bella broke down in my arms.

"It's okay baby girl, I've gotcha, I promise I won't let that happen again. Shhhhh, it's alright." I held her as she cried and calmed down before she started talking to me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry that we woke you up" she said worriedly.

"Anytime Iz. I'd do anything for you. I'm just glad you're okay. What were you fighting about anyways?" I was truly interested to hear what had happened this time around.

"Alice wanted to play Bella Barbie with me this morning and I didn't want to be bothered." **Ugh, I need to get Alice to stop fighting with Bella about something as stupid as clothes and make-up.**

"Iz, you know that you could've come and got me and I would have stopped her."

"Well, I went to your room to ask you and you were asleep, so I figured that I'd let you sleep." **Always thinking of everyone before herself. Such a beautiful, modest, selfless girl -I wish she liked me back.**

"Iz, I will do anything for you. You're my world, and I guess I should tell you that I've had feelings for you for a while." **Gosh, I can't believe I'd finally said it! **She said nothing in response. **Wait, she didn't say anything; what's wrong. Crap, I've really done it now. Why did I have to come out and tell her just like that? You are stupid Cullen. Common dude, man-up and say something to the poor girl!**

"Christ, I'm stupid! I'm so sorry Bella; I should've known that a girl as smart and beautiful as you wouldn't feel that way about someone like me. Forget I said anything." It was then that I looked at her. **What is going on in that beautiful head of yours angel? **Then I noticed that she was signing to me. **Huh?**

"_Edward, I feel the same way…But look at who is standing in the doorway. I didn't say anything because when I tried to tell you how I felt, I realized that she was listening._" At this, my face lit up. **She likes me too!** I turned around to see Alice in the doorway, and she was signing to Bella, "_I'm sorry about this morning. Are you okay? What did you just sign to him when he told you how he felt?_" **It always has to be my nosey sister who loves to gossip and bother everyone. What am I going to do with her?**

"_I'm okay and I forgive you Ali. I said that I felt the same way and that you were standing in the doorway and we should talk about it in private._" Getting the hint, Alice left us be and I was happier than I'd been in a long time.

"So do you really like me back, or was that for Alice's benefit?"

"No Edward, I really do like you and I have for a while!"

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I will Edward!" Then we were interrupted when mom called us downstairs for breakfast.

"I'd better go get dressed. And you should probably finish getting ready unless you want Alice to annoy you all day."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Will you drive me to school today?" **I'd do anything for you angel, especially if I get to spend time with you.**

"Yeah, of course. I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten minutes okay."

"Okay." With that I left her disaster of a bedroom. I walked down the hallway to my room and on my bed I found clothes already picked out for me with a note saying to wear them or die. **As if I needed any hints to figure out exactly who they were from… thank you Alice (note my sarcasm).**

**AN: HEY GUYS! I got this chapter up much earlier than expected- bound to happen a lot this summer… My computer is having a few problems, so if things didn't show up and you want to get the document copy of this or any other chapter, PM me you email address and I will email them to you! Thanks for reading, give me feedback, or just tell me if you liked the chapter… Thank you! Now, press the little button that says review –You know that you want to…**


End file.
